Simplify the following expression: ${-10-(-a-1)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -10 {-1(}\gray{-a-1}{)} $ $ -10 + {a+1} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ a {-10 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ a {-9}$ The simplified expression is $a-9$